Simply Amazing
by Cori95
Summary: Yeah i know another Sara Danny, but i think you'll like this one. What happens when Sara finds out she and Sav only have 12 13 years to live, how will Danny react, read and find out.


I walked out and slammed the door behind me without a word to either of my parents. Yeah we usually fought but it was never bad enough to run me out of the house. I got mad and started screaming at my brother Sav for, reasons not remembered, and then dad started screaming at me and threatened to send me to India again, knowing how I am, and mom let him. They know I'm bipolar and they still tell me to get over myself. I haven't had my meds refilled yet so I'm kind of a little on the crazy side right now. I was really sick and tired of getting yelled at by my parents. I'm life-threatening sick and right now, the only reason I'm even interested in finding out the cure is because Sav has it too. I walked down the street tears rolling down my face. I stopped at a huge house a couple block away from my house. I looked and saw lights on in the window, hopefully meaning someone was up, I walked up to the door and knocked. A tall African-American boy opened the door, Danny Van Zandt, my boyfriend. He had short black hair and gorgeous brown eyes.

"Sara, it's two-thirty in the morning what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Sorry Danny, I just really needed to get out of the house and Anya and Claire's parents are out of town and... I'm sorry your right I shouldn't have come here." I said turning to walk away.

"Hey wait it's O.K. I was up anyways and, hey have you been crying?" Danny asked pulling my inside.

I nodded and coughed, I wasn't feeling so good right then. He sat me down on they're couch and whipped away a few stray tears.

"What happened, did you get into another fight with you parents?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, but that's not it." I said looking down.

"Danny, what the hell are you still doing up." A girls voice came from they stares.

I looked over and saw and girl with curly brown hair and glasses. I'm guessing that was Danny's sister Liberty.

"I was just going to bed Liberty." Danny said.

"Who's that?" Liberty asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend Sara." Danny introduced me.

"Is she staying here tonight?" Liberty asked.

Danny rolled his eyes took my hand and led me upstairs.

He took me into his room, which by the way was blown up. We herd a couple of girls giggling just before he shut the door. He turned off the light before he made his way over to his bed tripping a couple times. He sat down next to me.

"So what is it that you needed to tell me?" Danny asked taking my hand.

I took a deep breath quivering breath before telling him.

"Danny, I'm sick and I mean really sick." I finally said.

"W-what, you mean like life-threatening?" Danny asked turning his bedside lamp on.

"Yeah, and since it only happens to twins, Sav has it too, and if not treated maybe even treated, both of us more that likely will die." I said tears sliding down my face again.

He just sat there in shock. He pulled me closer to him so that I was in his lap.

"Sara, I'm going to help you, since my Dad's a lawyer, money is not an issue, I can help pay for any treatment you two will need, I just found you seven months ago, I'm not going to loose you this easily." Danny said pulling me into his arms.

I smiled and curled up against his chest and closed my eyes. I felt him wrap his arms around, I felt so safe and secure. I loved it here, I hated my life I hated it at home, so when I was with Danny I was the happiest I'd ever be.

"So, how long do the doctors think you have?" Danny asked.

"They say about maybe 12 years, 13 max." I answered looking down.

"Really." He said.

I nodded, I hated talking about this, it sucked.

"Well I was hoping to do this when after we've been dating for at least two years, but well, I'm just gonna ask you this now," Danny said, "If you the treatment works, will you possibly consider marrying me, or maybe just marry me now." He said.

I just sat there in shock Danny was asking me to marry him, I was seriously freaking out, well not freaking out, more in shock than anything. Yeah I was happy but that doesn't make this any less shocking. I thought about how my parents would react, but then I also thought about how much I loved Danny and how much he loved me. I was ready to marry him, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him. That was all I ever wanted and nothings would make me happier than that.

"Yes." I said smiling.

He just looked at me in disbelieve, like he didn't expect me to say yes.

"R-really, you mean later when your better of now?" He asked still stunned.

"Now, or whenever your ready," I answered smiling.

He smiled then fully sat up. He reached back and grabbed something off of his desk.

"Well my family is kind of traditional, soooo," Danny said pulling a diamond ring out of his pocket "will you marry me?" Danny asked sliding the ring onto my left hand ring finger.

"Yes." I answered smiling.

He pulled me to my feet and kissed me again.

"I love you Danny."

"I love you too Princess."


End file.
